


Buon Natale, signor Grinch

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Double hate [1]
Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sul film il Grinch.





	Buon Natale, signor Grinch

_ E si dice che di tre taglie il suo cuore aumentò. _

Il Grinch era aggrappato al balzellotto con entrambe le mani dalle lunghe dita ricoperte di peluria verdastra. Cindy era stretta alla sua schiena e gli teneva il mento sulla spalla, agitando il nasino rosato.

“Questo è il miglior Natale di sempre!” gridò. La grossa sfera rimbalzava tra gli altri Nonsochi.

“Potrei abituarmi a meno autocommiserazione e più feste allegre!” strepitò la creatura. La bambina gli baciò la guancia tiepida e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Avevi Max” mormorò.

“Cindy Lou, che grande amica che sei tu. Hai tanto affetto che si può sollevar solo come una gru” rispose il Grich.

“Martha May direbbe con i tuoi muscoli” ribatté la bimba.


End file.
